Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Prince Komali]] vs. [[Prince Ralis]] Resuggesting this. Two princes with confidence crises who lost mother figures.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 17:13, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : : Still love this. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 17:15, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : : Yes. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 17:17, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : : Still a yes. [[User:Oddball464|Oddball]] [[User talk:Oddball464|464]] 00:23, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : :I say yes, and yes it shall be.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade Link]] ([[User talk:Shade Link|talk]]) 00:44, September 2, 2009 (UTC) [[Possessed Zelda]] vs. [[Nabooru (character)|Nabooru]] Both are somewhat royalty women, possessed by another member (or two) of the Gerudo tribe and forced to fight Link. Bring it on. (I'm not actually that serious about it, but it does make some sense) —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 17:15, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : : This is interesting. I'm not sure I can bring myself to support it, however. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 17:17, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : : I agree with XYZ. I get what you're going for, but it just feels like there's something missing.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 17:27, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know what to say for this. I'm swamped for words. [[User:Oddball464|Oddball]] [[User talk:Oddball464|464]] 00:23, September 2, 2009 (UTC) [[Carpet Merchant]] vs. [[Medigoron]] Two of the biggest scam artists in ''Zelda'' history. Both charge ridiculous amounts (200 rupees) for things that are barely useful at all. Oddly enough, neither seems to actually realize that what they're selling is absolute garbage. Additionally, both have ''Majora's Mask'' counterparts that are actually useful for something. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 17:17, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : :I never fell for either scam, but I like the idea.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 17:26, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : : It makes sense.. but they're just too minor for me to even remember them correctly. We're talking about the bearded swordsman in MM, but who is Medigoron's counterpart? —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 17:31, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :: :The Powder Keg Salesman.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 17:32, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: : We're talking about the Ocarina of Time characters. The Majora's Mask thing was just a small aside. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 17:38, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::: : But if it weren't for their counterparts, I'd have forgotten them entirely. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 17:43, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : : I never fell for theses scams either, but this is pretty creative. [[User:Oddball464|Oddball]] [[User talk:Oddball464|464]] 00:18, 00:23, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Comments